pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!
Boom Boom}} | Producer = Vengaboys | Certification = | Last single = "We Like to Party" (1998) | This single = "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (1999, re-release: 2017) | Next single = "We're Going to Ibiza" (1999) }} "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" is a song by the Dutch Eurodance group Vengaboys. It was released in June 1999 and re-released in June 2017 as a single. It reached number one on the UK Singles Chart on 21 June 1999. Background The song was written by Danski, Benny Andersson, Wessel van Diepen and Björn Ulvaeus, with the first verse interpolating the ABBA song "Lay All Your Love on Me" written by Andersson and Ulvaeus. It was released to radio in the United States in June 1999 and re-released to radio in the United States in June 2017White 1999, p.131. and in the United Kingdom via Positiva Records and there were two versions of the CD single. Chart performance The song debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart for the week ending 20 June 1999. It has sold over 620,000 copies in the UK as of July 2014. Critical reception The song was named the fifth "worst ever summer song" in a survey conducted by Tony Blackburn and music e-tailer www.bol.com. A writer from the Daily Record said that Vengaboys were ready "for their biggest hit yet" with Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, and he added that, like their previous singles, it was "another full on party anthem". The song was featured at number fifteen on The People's list of "top songs of 1999". Katjusa Cisar from the Wisconsin State Journal described the song as "a sublime mix of catchy melodies, booming bass and stupidly simple lyrics, dating back to the days when Euro dance-pop was at its peak." A reporter from the Milton Keynes Citizen branded it a "spine-chilling teeny-pop chart hit". Andrew Cowen from the Birmingham Post described the song as being "as daft as the title". While Craig Seymour of The Buffalo News a named it a "boppy uptempo tune" that is "sure to please the aerobics instructor in all of us". Usage in the media Five months after its original release, "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" was used in an advert in Japan for Nissan for their Wingroad 5-door estate. In 2001, British furniture retailer DFS used the song to front a promotion campaign and their sales increased by ten per cent. Lisa Vaas from eWeek reported that an internet viral game containing malware had been used to gain remote control of computers; once in control, the attackers would "torture" their victims by playing Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. In 2012, US recording artist Rye Rye sampled the song in the chorus to her single "Boom Boom". Live performances On 28 July 2000, Vengaboys performed the song twice at the Stadium Merdeka in Malaysia. Track listing ;UK 12" single (1999) # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (airplay) – 3:24 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Brooklyn Bounce Boombastic RMX) – 6:57 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Mark van Dale with Enrico RMX) – 6:34 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (XXL version) – 5:23 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Equator RMX) – 6:20 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Pronti & Kalmani RMX) – 6:50 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Beat Me Up Scotty RMX) – 7:38 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Beat Me Up Bob ) – 8:38 ;UK CD single (2017) # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release Brooklyn Bounce Boombastic RMX) – 6:57 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release Mark van Dale with Enrico RMX) – 6:34 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release XXL version) – 5:23 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release Equator RMX) – 6:20 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release Pronti & Kalmani RMX) – 6:50 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release Beat Me Up Scotty RMX) – 7:38 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re- Release Beat Me Up Bob ) – 8:38 # "Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!" (Re-Release Mix) – 6:59 Charts Channel Beoadcast Uak history *''CD:UK'' (1999) References * External links * * Category:1999 singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vengaboys songs Category:Techno songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:1999 songs Category:Songs written by Wessel van Diepen Category:Songs written by Dennis van den Driesschen Category:2017 songs Category:2017 singles